Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6
|image = image:Wangan 6.png|imagewidth = 250|caption = Maximum Tune 6 logo|Row 1 title = Developer|Row 1 info = Bandai Namco Entertainment|Row 2 title = Publisher|Row 2 info = Bandai Namco Entertainment|Row 3 title = Composer|Row 3 info = Yuzo Koshiro|Row 4 title = Platform(s)|Row 4 info = Arcade|Row 5 title = Release Date(s)|Row 5 info = Japan: July 12, 2018 Asia (others)/Indonesia: July 2, 2019 (Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, Cambodia, Brunei, Malaysia, Macao) July 9, 2019 (Singapore, Thailand) July 23, 2019 (Australia, Phillipines) July 30, 2019 (Indonesia, Vietnam, India, Sri Lanka) August 7, 2019 (New Zealand) |Row 6 title = Genre(s)|Row 6 info = Arcade racing|Row 7 title = Mode(s)|Row 7 info = Single player, Multiplayer|Row 8 title = Input Methods|Row 8 info = Steering wheel, gear shift, pedals|Row 9 title = Official Site|Row 9 info = http://wanganmaxi-official.com/wanganmaxi6/jp/ http://wanganmaxi-official.com/wanganmaxi6/en/}}Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6'' (also known as '''Maximum Tune 6', or simply Maxi 6) is an arcade racing video game developed and published by Namco and based on the Wangan Midnight manga. It is the tenth game in the Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune arcade game series. This version feature new manufacturer Porsche (replacing RUF from MT4 - 5DX+), making first appearence in series as well some new additional content like new Ghost Battle Mode (up to 3 ghost car), story mode expanded similar to MT3DX+ (100 Story), and new wheel/rims BBS. The game is release in Japan (12 July 2018) while Asia(others)/Indonesia versions launched in 2 July 2019. New Brand Porsche (replacing RUF) New Vehicle * 911 Turbo S (930) * 911 Turbo 3.6 (964) * 911 Turbo S (991.2) * 718 Cayman S (982) * 928 GT * Mazda Roadster RF RS (ND) *only obtained from transfering of WMMT5DX+. * 1981 Nissan Fairlady 280Z-T (HGS130) *only obtained from transfering of WMMT5DX+. * Nissan Leopard 3.0 Ultima (F31) *only obtained from transfering of WMMT5DX+. * Honda Integra Type-R (DC2) (Non Playable car) Additionally, 4 of 5 car previously not available in Asian/Indonesian version of WMMT5DX+ and only available or seen in Japanese version of WMMT5DX+ are exclusive car for WanganMaxi.net, however WanganMaxi.net service is closed following WMMT6 released in Japan and replaced with Wangan Navi App.The 4 Additional cars can only obtained in Terminal Scratch through Wangan Terminal. * 'Toyota Hiace Van H200 '*WMMT6 Asia version only * 'Nissan GT-R Nismo R35 '*WMMT6 Asia version only * 'Nissan GT-R Pure Edition 2017 R35 '*WMMT6 Asia version only * 'Nissan Fairlady Z 370Z Nismo Z34 '*WMMT6 Asia version only * 'Honda NSX-R NA2 '*WMMT6 Asia version only Change Cars The cars from RUF will replaced by Porsche. The Porsche appearence in WMMT6 was come after the EA and Porsche exclusive contract ended in 2016. The car followed from RUF to Porsche after transferred from WMMT5DX+ to 6: CTR -> Porsche 911 (930) Turbo S RCT -> Porsche 911 (964) Turbo 3.6 RT35/RGT -> Porsche 911 (991) Turbo S RK Coupe -> Porsche 718 Cayman S New features * Multiple ghost battle (which player can choose up to 3 ghosts at the same race). * 100 stage story mode, returned from Maxi 3DX+. * Increased Horsepower cap from 830 to 840 HP. * New wheel BBS * Additional Scene for some story mode BGM # Burning Away # New Generation # Move On # Maximum Synergy # Driving Instinct # Black Phoenix # I'm Here for You # Love & Gold # Endless Run # The Time is Over # Silver & Gold # Sunriser # Groove of Group # Break it Down # Beatific Smile # Sky Beauty # Love My Own Life # Glare # Don't Stop # WANGAN-MAXI REMIX Vol.1 # WANGAN-MAXI REMIX Vol.2 Trivia * The Honda Integra Type R and Porsche 928 GT are 2 unplayable cars featured in Story mode. Both are drives by Tomoya and Masaki. If possible that both car will playable in future MT6 update. ** The Porsche 928 GT later became available in the Japanese version of MT6. * The song Burning Away is used as opening movie for Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6. * The scene where Reina departs is similar to ending scene of the film Fast and Furious 7, as well as the music video for Wiz Khalifa's "See You Again". (https://youtu.be/a-ecipDLg_E?t=1884) * The Feeling Team and their Initial D impostor cars were removed. * Two unused elements that were previously unused such as the airport bus and the RGO Garage are now used in this game. * This series will mark first time ever that India got Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6 machine as the previous version (WMMT5DX+) was never released, similar to the North American version of Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5 and the Chinese version of Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5DX. This was the reason due the omitted transfer card. Unfortunately, both India and Sri Lanka location in WMMT6 site has been removed for unknown reason as well machine also gone. * Also, Indonesia has joined and merged to Asia server in Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6 as the previous versions (WMMT4-5DX+) was only for Indonesia exclusive server. * This series is the first time in the Asian region to use Namco hardware that is Windows-based than ES1 (Linux-based) from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4 until 5DX+. ** Because of this, this is the first time in the Asian region to have mini-map feature and the driving physics from the Japanese version of Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5. Tomoya integra.jpg|Tomoya's Integra R Masaki 928 gt.jpg|Masaki's 928 GT Trailer